


Love

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aj is a small innocent bean, Clem is a flirt, F/F, Horribly cheesy banter, Minnie and sophie are alive yall, Minnie isn't mean tho, Violet loves kids and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Clementine and AJ were very close, it makes sense that the boy would be a little jealous.





	Love

“Hey Violet?”

Violet turned to AJ next to her, giving him a brief look before glancing back out the wrought iron fence. “What's up, bud?” 

AJ furrowed his eyebrows in thought, almost as if debating something, before drooping his shoulders as he looked to the ground. “Do you love Clem?”

Violet's eyes snapped open, arms uncrossing as she gave the boy a look. “What do you mean?”

“Clem says she loves me,” He began, tone dropping in accompany to his frown. “And she spends lots of time with me. But now she spends lots of time with you.”

Violet frowned. Perhaps she had underestimated just how close Clementine and AJ had been. Sure, the boy would most likely understand after some explanation - after all he didn't seem exactly like the jealous type. But something in her broke at how sad he looked at the mere thought of being replaced by her, and that was something that she, in that moment, vowed she would never let happen.

“Yes, I love her,” Violet began, watching as tears sprung to the young boys eyes. “But in a different way than she loves you.”

“What do you mean?”

Violet gave a small comforting smile, kneeling down to his height and looking him in the eye. “With Clementine, she hugs you and protects you, right?”

“Yeah…” He smiled, the phantom warmth of Clementine’s arms around him immediately making him feel safe. 

“Well, that's for both kinds of love. But there's a different kind of love. It's where you want to be with someone a lot. They make you really happy, and someday you might even want to marry them.” She shrugged, watching his eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“Like you and Minnie were?”

Violet's heart has only plummeted into her stomach close to this speed three times in her entire life. The first, when she found out Minnie was ‘dead’. The second, the sight of Brody, face bashed in and blood soaking her clothes with the thought that she never got to apologize and heal their broken friendship. And the third, the night she and Clementine kissed a top the bell tower; stars in the background as the cool window blew blood to their cheeks that was already there. 

“Yeah…” She sighed, frowning now. “But that was a long time ago. Minnie and I are just friends now.” She assured, glancing over to said red head across the courtyard, currently talking with her brother and sister, as well as Louis about something that was apparently very funny. 

“So you love Clementine now?”

“I do.”

Aj seemed to stop, thinking again over the new information. “Do you love me too? Like Clementine loves me?”

Violet huffed, shaking her head in amusement. “Of course I do. You're one cute kid, how could I not?”

AJ chuckled at this, feeling Violet lightly jab his arm, before playfully nudging her back.

“Was that a challenge?” She questioned dramatically, scrunching her face in determination as AJ smirked, leaning over to nudge her again, only for his arm to be grabbed. 

Violet twisted him upside down, holding him by the waist as she spun around, smiling at the giggles that echoed from his throat. “Test me not, boy! I am the nugget queen, I fear no mortal.”

“What's a nugget?”

Violet nearly dropped him. Instead, she set him down, kneeling again to look him in the eye. “You don't know what a chicken nugget is?”

“What's a chicken?”

Violet was going to cry. 

“Aj-” “-What are you two up to-”

Clementine didn't get to finish her sentence, instead growling loudly in pain. Her hand reached up, cupping her chest as she kneeled to the floor. Violet couldn't help but snort at the sad look on AJs face, accompanied by the pained one of his protector.

“Clem! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!”

“I've been shot…” She grumbled, hand cupping her breast as she fell to the floor, curling into the fetal position. 

“Man down!” Violet joked, earning no such laughter from the two near her. “AJ, why don't you go sit with Tenn and make fun of Louis?”

“Clem said it's not nice to make fun of people.”

“It isn't, but If you make fun of Louis it's okay.”

“Really?”

“The more you make fun of him the better!”

AJ grinned, slightly bouncing on his toes before running over to the table, no doubt to start a ruckus. Turning back to Clementine, Violet grinned slightly, folding her arms over her chest. 

“Do you think your...y'know, do you think your boob is gonna be okay?” She asked softly, watching Clementine dramatically flop. 

“Nope. I'm gonna die.” 

Violet snorted again, kneeling down with a raised eyebrow. “Do you need CPR?”

“Depends. Will you be the one giving it?” She pouted, sitting up and leaning back on her arms.

“You realize this is lame, right?”

“Oh, very. But if it means I get to kiss you it's worth it.”

“Cheese.”

“Dairy.”

Violet flicked Clementine's forehead, letting her rub it with a soft “ow”. She smiled softly, leaning forward and grabbing the girls chin, lightly dusting their noses against one another before moving forward and kissing her. 

She couldn't help the smile that rushed to her face. Or the butterflies to her stomach. Or the heat that washed with the smile, coating from her neck up to her ears, and lighting her skin red. As long as she was anywhere near Clementine, she would never be able to control any of it. 

Clementine was the first to pull back, humming lightly as she looked at Violet's lips, then to her eyes. “Violet?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Violet smiled, her conversation with AJ flooding her thoughts. “Be careful. AJ might get jealous.”

“Why wouldn't he? You're quite the competition.”

“For your favorite?”

“No, for most childish. Right up there with him and Louis.”

Violet smacked Clementine's shoulder, drawing another “ow” from her as she rubbed it. “You're mean…” Clementine pouted.

“Try me.”

Clementine grinned at this, licking her bottom lip. “Might just have to, now.” The two leaned in for another kiss, Clementine humming in amusement, only to jump at a yell from Louis.

“NO SEX IN THE COURTYARD.”

“What's sex?” 

“AJ, NO.”


End file.
